El abrazo de la serpiente
by Thread Maiden
Summary: La soledad te puede asfixiar, puede convertise en el abrazo de una serpiente. ¿Pero qué sucede si tu realidad cambia y el abrazo ahora es propinado por un hermoso Youkai?.Iris Amakusa se siente sola, diferente a sus otras compañeras. Caera en la era Sengo


**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran creadora de Inuyasha, a la que le agradezco haber creado a Sesshomaru!**

_**El abrazo de la serpiente**_

Su corazón se encontraba acongojado, una vez más. Su alma se encontraba extranjera en su propio organismo, una vez más. Su mente se encontraba hecha puro desconcierto, una vez más.

Tomó su cabeza entre las manos, por momentos sentía la necesidad de simplemente quitársela. Pero al imaginar la sanguinaria y bestial escena recuperaba su, dos segundos atrás inexistente, cordura.

Aquel día era uno de esos en el que se sentía una partícula de polvo, pero una que pesaba mucho en su existencia. Exhausta estaba ya de los mismos monótonos sentimientos. La maldita soledad. La sentía en todas partes, embargándola a cada esquina, abrazándola con la atrocidad de quien es atrapado por una serpiente.

Salió de su hogar, escapando de aquella hermosa prisión. Tan irreal, donde todo parecía tan diferente que cuando asistía a la escuela y todas contaban de sus amores hechos realidad. Pero ella callaba, suspiraba incómoda y siempre, casualmente, si se tocaba el tema la necesidad de ir al tocador era abrumadora.

El frío de la noche rompió un poco con sus incesantes pensamientos, sonrió, lo amaba tanto, adoraba la caricia que le propinaba el gélido viento.

Iris Amakusa se dirigió a toda prisa a una plaza que adoraba, pero fuertes pasos hicieron que su corazón comenzará a palpitar en un sincronizado ritmo nervioso.

Temía lo peor, ya que sus problemas hicieron que no tomará conciencia del horario en el que estaba saliendo. Corrió y Corrió, provocando a su cabello chocolate moverse en el viento. Encontró un extraño templo, decidió introducirse por el costado del hogar, encontrando una extraña cabaña junto a un árbol imponente. Ya no escuchaba pasos tras ella, pero el miedo aún la carcomía y decidió introducirse en aquel lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta, el viento le jugó en contra, y las ramas comenzaron a golpear la puerta de la cabañita. Al ver un pozo en el centro del terreno, sin pensarlo, se introdujo en él. Luego ya todo perdió el sentido.

Abrió sus ojos colmados de pestañas negras y curvas, se dejaron ver unas pupilas intensas color miel. Una niña había aproximado demasiado su rostro al de ella. No podía ver con claridad. Una voz de hombre, grave y aterciopelada surgió de entre el remolino que eran todos sus sentidos, aclarando especialmente el auditivo.

Lin…- La orden parecía clara y la niña la captó fácilmente, se alejó del cuerpo que yacía confundido, sonriéndole a su amo y preguntando por la salud de la desconocida.

Desconozco su identidad, y no es de importancia su estado de salud- Respondió mirando con admiración la belleza de la joven tendida en el prado.

Pero señor Sesshomaru, no podemos dejarla aquí, se ve muy malherida. – La niña estaba al borde del llanto, algo que pareció convencer al Extraño, pero hermoso ser, por lo que su confusa visión captaba

Jaken. –Nuevamente con solo nombrarlos ya entendían el comando, un ser verde y bajo se acercó a la joven preguntándole que le había sucedido. Ahora que observaba con mayor claridad pudo distinguir como el ser de ojos ambarinos se alejaba.

Creo encontrarme bien.- Dijo la mujer incorporándose con un poco de dificultad, lanzó un pequeño chillido al notar que aquel ser verde parecía un sapo, pero dialogaba y se encontraba ataviado con extrañas vestiduras.

¿Niña que te sucede?- Preguntó con suma inocencia el sapo orador.

¿Qué se supone que eres?- Respondió con otra pregunta, pero demostrando la razón de su grito.

Vamos niña¿acaso nunca has visto a un Youkai?- Preguntó aquel ser mirándola con extrañeza.

Iris repentinamente se sintió como una Alicia en su país de las maravillas, no comprendía nada… ¿Acaso sería un sueño? No, en un sueño nunca se sentía tal dolor punzante en su cabeza

-Pues no, yo…no entiendo que sucedió, solo sé que caí dentro de un singular pozo en donde había fuera un templo y también un gran árbol. – La joven de 17 años detalló la escena. Jaken oía con suma atención, parecía entenderla perfectamente. Mientras tanto aquel otro hermoso Youkai la miraba con atención, atendiendo a cada palabra, aunque su vista pareciera ausente.

Jaken comenzó a explicarle con detalle una historia similar de una niña llamada Aome Higurashi. También le contó sobre Naraku y que era un Youkai y también un Hanyou.

Todo aquello la llevó días atrás en su escuela, recordó las leyendas, y así comprendió que se encontraba en la era Sengoku del Japón.

-Yo no debería estar aquí.- Comenzó a decir la joven una vez finalizada la conversación.-No tengo ninguna clase de defensa ni poder espiritual, soy completamente vulnerable…y caí aquí por error. No sé como volver…

Podemos intentar volverte a través del pozo- A penas fue escuchada la propuesta, esta fue puesta en práctica, pero no había forma, una barrera tanto invisible como infranqueable, le impedía volver.

Continuara…

Bueno, a ver que les pareció, prometo que habrá romance, esto es algo así como la introducción. Adiós, dejen reviews!


End file.
